


Ethereal

by nyoungcat0913



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, JackNior, jinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoungcat0913/pseuds/nyoungcat0913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ETHEREAL (adjective)<br/>- extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for thos world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from when a fan account surfaced that Jackson kissed Junior during a fanmeet in Japan. It's also my first time writing fluff(?) or basically my first time writing anything light, so please don't be too harsh on me. I was also aimlessly typing when I made this because I was too sleepy. Teehee!!

LACK OF SELF-CONTROL.

Jackson is fully aware of the fact that he does lack self-control. He sometimes hates himself for it but right now he's not even sure what to make of it anymore. Junior doesn't seem to mind though yet this didn't stop his heart from doing cartwheels, back tucks and flips in his chest.

It all began when Jackson found Junior juist outside the JYPE building being surrounded by a small group of foreign fans. He could've sword the other boy was glowing though as he happily chatted, signed autographs and take pictures with the fangirls. In that moment, Jackson thought of the word he accidentally found in the dictionary the other day:

ETHEREAL (adjective)

    - extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this world.

That's right, if Jackson could describe Junior with one word, it would be "ethereal". It doesn't matter when the other boy walks around their dorm half naked with a cup of hot coffee in hand as he makes his way back to his room, or when he'd sit perfectly still during interviews, back straightened as if he was trained all his life to perfect his posture, Park Jinyoung would always...ALWAYS... be so incredibly perfect that he'd be too unreal for normal words. Jackson first thought maybe he could join the other boy doing fan service because he's not really busy at the time, but before he could form a decision in his head, his body moved towards Junior on its own and only stopped when he was directly behind the other boy. The fans squealed, bracing themselves for the onslaught of happy vibes that Jackson usually brongs along with him. But today seemed different though, Jackson stood motionless behind Junior and the other boy just half turned to look at him. "Something wrong, Jackson?" Junior asked, feigning worry in his eyes. Jackson didn't respond though, he just stood there, eyeing the inch of personal space he had left for them both. He seemed as if he was trying to decide what he'd actually do next. Junior was about to brush it off when suddenly, Jackson leaned in and kissed him softly in the cheek. It flustered him a bit and just froze on the spot as he watched Jackson walk away without muttering a word to anyone.

Jackson wanted to run though, hide from Park Jinyoung for the rest of the year if he could, but of course, with his lack of self-control ever so reliable in dire moments, he stopped in his tracks and turned around to take a small peek of the mess he had made. Much to his horror though, Junior was already looking back at him and behind him a hoard of fans that seemed to multiply due to his unthought of plan to do fan service. He was expecting Junior to make the nastiest face he could muster (although he doubt he'd be able to do it, Junior is too pretty for ugly faces for all he knows) or probabnly slyly give him the finger and just leave. But instead, the other boy gave him the sweetest, brightest, and most beautiful smile he's ever seen his entire life, turned back to the crowd to say goodbye then ran towards him arm slinging over his shoulder, "nice fan service there!" Junior said as he laughed. Jackson laughed too but it was lacking the necessary energy to make it sound like a genuine laugh. Junior caught this, so as to beat up the already ashen faced Jackson Wang, he leaned closer and kissed the other boy in the cheek and ran back inside the building as he screams "Revenge!"

Jackson stood there frozen with his own hand cupping the cheek Junior had kissed and thought that maybe, just maybe, lacking self-control wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
